A Angel Harmony
by Yuna Lawliet
Summary: Dean and Sam are still unsure of Castiel even though Sam is mysteriously falling for that angel . Castel decided to take dean and sam back to their highschool years to save a friend/deans old girlfriend Cat will they be able to save cat
1. Chapter 1 Castiel's test

The angels Haramoney

**Chapter 1. Castiel's test**

Sam was looking up some research on his compter for their next job " Hello Sam" a voice said from Dean's bed. Sam groan in annoyance looking towards Castiel who was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed looking towards him

Ever since he got Dean out of hell he's been giving them trouble on their jobs like for example threating to destroy a whole town with inncoent people in it cause of one witch. " What do you want Castiel?" Sam ask in more anger then annoyance.

" I came to give you another test" he said this made Sam roll his eyes as on cure Dean came storming out of the resteroom grabbing a beer. "Seems like every time you give us a test we fail it somehow so tell why should we do this one" Dean said while taking another sip.

" What if I say its to save a childhood friend" Castiel said Sam got from the bed and open the door "we dont have a childhood friend so now if you would please leave" Sam said Castile sighed gettting " Really not a Catherine Micheals" he said walking towards the door .

" Ya'll could of save her awful death but since yall do not want to do the test I can not force you" Castiel said turning back to look at sam and Dean who froze with the bottle between his lips.

Sam look at Dean like what do we do now Dean sighed and put down his beer bottle " Ok angel boy what do you want us to do?" Dean said in defeat. This made Castiel smirk see ing that smirk Sam walk in front of him.

" If you twist your promise around some how we wont help anymore" Sam said glaring at Castiel ." There wont be a twist oh and sam you can't use your powers" he said glaring back Sam rolled his eye "fine" he said sighing in deafeat Castiel smirk he always thought look cute pissed off with a snap of his fingure they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to school

**Chapter 2. Back to school**

Sam and Dean look around " Sammy are where I think we're at" Dean ask looking around Sam look at Dean " If you mean highschool oh yea" he said Castiel walk up behind them " I took yall back here this is the time where Catherine died right" He said leaning anginst the wall.

Dean glared at him " Listen up angel boy Cat better be there in the future when we're done with your god damn test" he said Sam rolled his eyes seeing that Dean went in his perv mode watching a cheerleader walking past them " Altough I can get use to this" Dean said with a smirk on his lips.

Dean all of a sudden felt a hard smack on the back of Dean's head " Ow what the hell" he stopped see a girl with long streight black hair and emerald greens eyes wearing a acdc shirt with blue jeans and boot " Your got a girlfriend and thats me remember that Winchester" She said putting her books in her locker.

Sam and Dean stared at her like she has grown two more heads all of a sudden "Cat?" they both said at the same time. Cat close her locker and raised a eyebrow " Yea thats my name dont weare it out" she said looking at them " What the he--" she was interupted by Sam and Dean hugging her.

" Uhhh are your guys ok " Cat said alittle freak out " Yea we just missed you" Dean said moving back alittle to to get a image of her in his mind. " Yeaaaaa I geuss I missed you to even though we saw eachother yesterday and I live right next door" Cat said smirking with her hands on her hips.

Sam and Dean look at eachother knowing that was one of the good things about Cat she was a big smart ass. Not only that she kept Dean under control some ways from being a perv even though she still lets him check girls out once in awhile.

The princple walk up to them " and you better not miss class this time or I will talk to your parents" He said while looking at Cat and Dean " Chill I can't afford that or Uncle Bobby will have a fit" Cat said leaning aginst her locker.

nodded and look at Sam "And Sam can you give our new student Castiel a tour of the school " he said Sam just nodded in agreement Castiel a new student what the hell was going on?! walk off Dean whispered somthing in Sam's ear and pulled Cat " Well we'll meet you in class" Dean said dragging Cat till all they could hear was " Slow down Dean I'm not a ragg doll" from cats voice.

"Well where should we start" Castiel ask next to Sam. Sam slam Castiel in the locker " What the hell do you think your doing you not planning any tricks are you? And how do you know Cat was killed by Lilth?" He said Castiel sighed " Look Sam No I wasnt planning any tricks I have to watch over yall just in cast and I was there during Cat's murder" he finished.

Of course the last part pissed Sam off come on Castiel was there during Cat's murder Sam gripped around Castiel's neck. " You were there you just watch Lilth killed her you didnt do anything about it" Sam said his grip getting tighter making Castiel gasping for air " Listen to me Sam I would of stop it but I wasnt allow to thats why this is your's and Dean's test." he said trying to get lose.

Sam let go of Castiel and back away from him so Castiel could move away from the lockers " That all we are to you angel's isnt it just test subjects find you own damn way to class" he said walking to his class leaving Castiel alone in the halls " You'r more to me then that sam" Castiel said quietly.

After school Sam ,Dean and Cat walk home togeather it what they always do heck thats how they met when they got to Cat's house Cat turn around to face them. " Hey guys I got a idea since we're off tommow how about we go to the movies tommow" she said smiling Dean kissed her on the lips " we'll like that" he said smirking

Cat nodded about to close the door but stopped and look at Sam " Oh and Sam why dont you bring that new kid Castiel he seems nice" She said and closed the door "Grreeattt" Sam and dean said togeather walking to their house.


	3. Chapter 3 Double Date

**Chapter 3. Double Date**

Sam walk beside Castiel watching Dean and Cat talking while walking infront of them Sam smile seeing how happy Dean was . He hasn't seen him smile like that since well since highschool which was occurd cause they are in highschool again cause of Castiel's stupid test there had to be a catch.

" It's intresting how humans like to get togeather " Castiel said from beside him Sam rolled his eyes he was acting like he was some sort of alien from outer space viewing the human species. Sam look towards Castiel. " Haven't you ever spend time with the person you love when you were human?' he ask in annoyance.

Castiel went quiet and look down " To tell you the truth I don't have any memories of my love ones" he said trying act like it didn't bother him. Sam felt bad now Castiel didnt have any memories of his past and here he is making it worse.

As they walk into the movie theater Cat smirk Sam glared at her he knew that smirk it was I'm paring you up with him smirk. Dean notice it also he couldnt help but chuckle alittle Cat saw it to Sam likes Castiel there was no dening it " I'm gonna go get us snacks for the movie " he said in Cat's ear she nodded her head as Dean walk to the candy counter.

Sam walk up to Cat and pulled her to the side " I know what your doing Cat stop it its not gonna work out" Sam said looking away . Cat smiled gently " Sammy do you like this guy" she ask gently. Cat was like a older sister to Sam she was always there to point out the things even he can't see.

Sam nodded this made Cat give him a warm smile "Look Sam yea I'm a big tomboy but I do know what love is why do you think I put up with your brother." She said with her famous smirk Sam laughed at that comment she was right she could catch a sick love puppy any where.

" Hey I'm not that bad am I" Dean ask from behind them Cat kissed him on the cheek grabbing her drink and hersy " Aww you know I love you" She said with a wink Dean smiled and kissed her back " Ill go find our seats with Castiel" She said as she pulled Castiel away.

Sam look at Dean " I don't know " he said quietly Dean smirk " Look Sam Cat right its your choice on who you love not your big brothers get it" he said this made Sam nodd " Good now go get him fruit cake " he said and slapped Sam in the ass and pull Cat to their seat the second they sat down they started making out.

Castiel look at Sam " Do they always do this " He ask raising a eyebrow Sam nodded " But it can't be help " he said while sighing then he look back at Castiel " Hey can a angel be with a human" he ask taking a sip of his soda Castiel look at him and smiled finally he knew Sam and feelings for him also .

Castiel made Sam look his way and kissed him after the movie they started planing for the next day Castiel went to his " house" after they finish planning Cat took out her camra " Ooooo I got a picture" she said waving it in Sam's face " give to me" he yelled chasing after Cat .

" Let me think uhhh hell no" she yelled running from Sam while Dean was walking behind them mean while a dark figure was watching from the tree "Heh intersting " the shadow figure said and dissappeared in dark smoke.


	4. Chapter 4 little black rose

**Chapter 4. A little Black Rose**

A deamon appears in a dark chamber " you'r late " a little girl said sitting in the thone with her hand under her chin. The deamon smiks blood still coming out of his mouth from the last victim he attack . The girl with red hair and emerald green eyes stared at him like he was a pig. The deamon gluped out of nervousness " I'm sorry lady lilth but I have bad news for you." the deamon said flinching at Lilth glare

" You failed me again havent you" Lilth said as she grabbed on to a skull that was on the arm of her thone. The Deamon went quiet watching Lilth crushing the skull watching the dust flow out of her hands by the wind.

" heh you are usless" said a women voice from behind the deamon Lilth smirk " Rose do tell me you have a plan that will work better then this useless servent of mine." she said as she glared down at the deamon.

Rose bowed at Lilth " of course my lady Cat was my older sister her family is her weakness" Rose said hoilding a black rose with blood dripping down the green stem. " Behold the blood of her father." Rose said then crushed the black rose in her hand.

Lilth smirk " I should of send you instead of this weak deamon" she said as pointed her hand at the deamon. The deamon screamed and dissappeard in the white light. " You were always my faithful servent Rose" she said Rose smirked.

" Do not worrie my lady I will not let you down " Rose said as she dissapeared in black rose petals . Lilth cackle with glee " They don't what they got them self into this will be intresting to watch." Lilth said watching from a pool of blood.


	5. Chapter 5 Cat nightmare

**Chapter. 5 Cat's nightmare**

Cat walk in her home smelling somthing burning in the kitchen she quickly ran into the kitchen turning off the stove. That was all her dad never left the bunner on when he leaves unless she was home to watch over the food.

" Hello dad? I'm home where are you" Cat said walking into the living room till she heard music on upstairs he must be drawing she thought you see Cat's dad into his art work and wouldn't notice that it's the end of the world.

Cat sighed and ran upstairs now she gonna have ask him for money so she can get dinner and he'll thowe one of his fits. For interupting him from his concetration she stops infront of a picture of her and alittle girl with Brown hair and emerald green eyes beside her .

Cat smile gently rubbing the picture she hasnt seen her little sister in forever well sense somthing happen that her dad or uncle Bobby dosen't want her to talk about.

Cat sighed and started walking to the art room " Dad? It's Cat come on dad open up I need to buy dinner cause you burnt" she said Cat leaned her head aginst the door trying to hear her dad say somthing or walk to the door but nothing not even " Your grounded for a year Cat" Cat got worried " Dad?" she asked opening the door.

The door only oppen half way Cat look to see what the hell was blocking it as she look down she screamed. There on the floor lied her father's top half in a pool of blood with a black rose in her hand . Cat covered her mouth while crying this couldn't be happening not now.

This was like in her dreams her father always warned that they may come true thats one of her abbilties not just reading tarrot cards. Cat walk slowly to the phone still in shock her father told who might do this she didn't want to belive it.

Cat pressed speed dialed her dad put the Winchester's number in it John and her dad we're partners so they where close. " Hello this John Winchester .... Hello?" the voice said on the line Cat finally got the courage to speak.

" its Cat my dad is ... " She couldn't say anything else luckly for her John knew what happend. " Cat I want you to stay in the living room you understand luckly we're home we'll be there in a sec" and the other lined click Cat hunged up the phone and put it on the craddle.

Cat didnt know what happen after that cause everything was a blure John and Bobby went upstairs to look at the Bobby while Sam, Dean and Castiel were there talk to her Castiel looked at Sam and Dean like to be ready for they know their test is about to get harder then they thought it would be.


	6. Chapter 6 truth of the black rose

**Chapter 6. The Secret of a Rose**

Dean sat there in shock he didn't know that Rose was a deamon he always thougt that she was dead. Cat sat there holding on to Dean's arm trying to get his attention " Dean please say somthing" She said shaking his arm gently.

Dean suddleny hugged Cat in tight embrace he didn't what to say or what to do all he could do was hold on to her and not let her go. He didn't want to lose her or her to be sad Cat was almost the only one who knew better except Sam knew Dean alittle better then her.

Cat just blink and hugged him back starting to cry feeling safe in his arms Castiel watch with trying not to show any emontion in his eyes. Sam glared at Castiel he knew this was gonna happen then why didn't he tell him or Dean.

Sam pulled Castiel " Why didn't you tell us that this was gonna happen we could of stop it" he said glaring at Castiel. Castiel look away Sam had a right to be mad at him but he look back into Sam's eyes " Sam it was destiney today was the day he was suppose to die unlike Cat was" he said quietly.

Sam look away from Castiel " You should of told us Cat wouldn't go thew this pain alone" he said quietly Castiel gently grabbed Sam's chin turning Sam to face him " But she not Sam she has her famliy with her" he said Sam glared at Castiel .

"Yea and whos that" Sam said bitterly Castiel act in shock " Why Sam I thought you would of notice by no you and Dean are" he said with a smirk seeing Sam's surprise. As much as Sam hated to admit it Castiel was right.

Cat was their famlie not matter what no matter how you look at it its the same even though she wasn't blood Dean still loved her and he loved her as a older sister. Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance " And once again you'r right" he said walking away

Castiel smirked he won again it was fun being right all the time making the Winchesters boy speechless . Aw yes that was the life but seeing Cat crying he wanted to kick himself also she was the reason Sam and him were togeather.

Cat started playing with her tarrots but stop Sam Dean and Castiel look towards her the words she whisper means the last test has begun for she whispered a name that everyone hated by now "Rose" she said quietly all of a sudden a frightning laughter filled the house.


	7. Chapter 7 the fianle test

**Chapter 7. the last test**

Rose walk down the stairs smiling she knew she killed her own blood and it was fun for her. Rose never really loved her famlie epascially her older sister he annoying older sister. Cat was always the one with more attention then her and she hated her for that.

Cat stood up "Rose why why would you kill you'r own blood" Cat ask alittle scared the look in Rose's eyes this wasn't Rose. No it was eyes of a monster with nothing but hate and no love or light at all " heh why you ask " Rose said looking at her bloody hands.

"Why dear older sister I hate all humans even though they are famlie" she said thowing a knife at Cat but Cat caught it at the tip. You see Rose and Cat's mother was a gypse so they were trained to fight no matter what but for Cat this was gonna be harder then it looks.

Cat look at the knife sadly "What the matter sis not gonna fight mother would be very upset with you!" Rose yelled while laughing yes laughing like a loonatic. Cat hated it she wanted to stop Cat saw she was about to attack Sam Cat quickly thew the dagger back at Rose which hit her in the arm.

Rose glared at her " I didn't think you had the guts sis" she said her eyes glowering blood red Cat shook her head sadly " Rose stop you still have a chance before" but Cat was interupted by Rose " Or what you kill me?!" Rose said cackling.

Rose all of a sudden flew backwards landing aginst the wall Cat turned around seeing Dean holding a rock salt gun. "You know you use to be adorable but now you'r just fugly" he said smirking Cat couldn't but help but laugh. Dean always was the intersting one and Sam well he was the smart one both dear friends and her famlie.

Sam was holding the colt and thew it to Cat " It's the only way" he said Cat nodded her head and shot at Rose who turned into dust just hopefully she'll be where she belongs.

A few years past and Sam was wearing a tux Castiel laughed behind him " shock how the past can change the future?" he ask Sam just smiled and shook his head and kissed Castiel on the cheek. " Even I knew Dean would get merried to Cat" he said walking out.

Castiel smirked " who know what adventure this is going to take us" he said quietly following Sam. And you know what he was right this is gonna be a big adventure for them and their ready.


End file.
